Soulmates one-shot
by Chilicupcakes
Summary: Everyone is born with a mark. it is found in the same spot as their soulmate. when they find each other their marks turn brown. but when one of them dies, it goes black. one-shot


As legend goes, everyone was given a mark. A mark that had only 1 identical match throughout the world. It was always in the same spot on each soulmates body. When the person was born it was white. If they found their soulmate it was brown. But, if the person was no longer alive, it would turn black and fade and disappear over time.

Felicity was born with a black soulmate mark. It was on her left bicep, but only her mother and her doctor knew where it was. It was very uncommon to be born with a black mark. It indicated that her soulmate was a lot older than her, but at the same time she would never get a chance to meet him or her as they were presumed to be dead.

Her mother always told her one day she would find someone and fall in love. regardless of her soulmate. Donna only wanted the best for her daughter. She herself had never found her soulmate, but Noah Kuttler had made her fall head over heals in love with him that she stopped searching. But he had left both her and Felicity when she was 7 years old without an explanation.

Felicity had never believed in soulmates. That term never sat well with her. How could someone be predestined to be with someone they had never met? How would they know that they found that person? Was it like, after every encounter they had with a person they didn't know they would check their mark? It was all so stupid to her until her black mark, that had never faded, turned white.

. . .

She was 16, just finishing up a final exam when she felt a tingling sensation on her left bicep. Because her mark was somewhere everyone could see she always wore long shirts or cardigans to cover it. She quickly finished her exam and left her class. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She pulled down her cardigan and looked at her mark. It was white. She gasped and ran out of the bathroom. She needed to find her mother.

Donna was a cocktail waitress at Cesar's Palace in Las Vegas. Because of how long she worked there she had day shift. She loved being able to come home every night and spend time with her daughter. She was surprised when Felicity came running in through the front doors frantically looking for her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why aren't you in class?" Donna asked

"Mom! My mark! It turned White!" she exclaimed.

"What? How? Its been black for 16 years. I know it never disappeared but how could it just turn white? Are you sure? Let me see" she pulled her daughter into a nearby office and proceeded to pull down the sleeve of the cardigan.

"Oh, Baby, that is wonderful. That means he isn't dead after all. But, does that mean he was just born?" she asked in confusion

"I don't know but I can't believe it mom. I always thought this stuff was so stupid. And I never believed in it. But I guess now that its white, I do" Felicity said with a sigh

About 6 months after her mark turned white, it was black again. she still remembered the time and date that it happened. It burned. It had actually hurt her. She was sitting in a class at MIT and she screamed. She didn't know what was happening to her so she just ran out of the class to her room. She looked down at her arm and it was again black. She was sobbing and she called her mother to tell her. Donna was devastated. She hated that her daughter was going through this and there was nothing she could do about it.

. . .

Felicity was 19 and had just graduated MIT and had taken a job at Queen Consolidated in Starling City. She was happy for the move as she always hated Las Vegas. Her mother was retiring and moving to be closer to her daughter as well. Felicity had insisted on separate apartments to make her feel like more of an adult. Her mother was apprehensive at first but agreed. She did however tell her that she would find one in the same building. You know, for mothers piece of mind.

It was her first day at QC and everything was going really well. She had made a few friends in the IT department, and about three quarters through her day she was asked up to the office of the CEO Walter Steele. Felicity was nervous, but it was only her first day, so she knew it couldn't have been to fire her or that she was in trouble.

She made her way out of the office after meeting with Mr. Steele, whom told her he was the one who had hired her. He saw great potential in her and told her she was going to do great things. She was walking toward the elevator when she felt a tingling sensation on her left bicep. She got in the elevator, thank god she was alone, and she pulled up the sleeve on her dress to see the mark was white again. what the hell, she thought to herself. How is this happening, again. she decided she wouldn't tell her mother. She didn't need her to worry about the mark.

Felicity decided to just forget all about it and try to live her life normally. Until 6 months later, the mark turned black.

. . .

In 2011 Felicity Smoak was a new recruit for the government agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D, she had been working there over the last year, and was moving up the levels very quickly. She had moved to New York and was becoming a well known name to some important people.

She had heard all the stories of Iron Man, and it was hard to not fan girl over Tony Stark when he walked into her office that April in 2012.

"Felicity Smoak, MIT graduate at 19 in cyber security, worked at Queen Consolidated, and with S.H.I.E.L.D since February 2011. Nice to meet you" Tony said while looking at her with narrow eyes "I think you will fit In perfectly"

"Um, you're, um, oh, wow" she said while standing, straightening out her black pencil skirt "What can I do for you Mr. Stark?"

"Now now, Mr. Stark was my father. How about you call me Tony, since we are going to be working so closely in the near future" he said with a smirk

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Well Ms. Smoak. You've been promoted" he exclaimed, hands flying in the air like he had just thrown confetti.

"Its Felicity, please. And what do you mean I've been promoted?" she was puzzled. She didn't work for Tony Stark. She worked for S.H.I.E.L.D under the guidance of Maria Hill.

"I had a long talk with Maria about needing someone of your talents to help on a special project and she said I could have you!"

"Have me? I'm not some piece of property you know Tony" she was getting annoyed by the man standing in front of her. But she knew that Iron Man had ties to S.H.I.E.L.D and that she could be used for any project they deemed necessary.

"Oh Smoakie, I like you. I think you and I will have so much fun together. I cant wait until you meet the others"

"The others?"

The others ended up being the Avengers. She had never heard of them as that before. It being classified and all, but she was very excited at the chance to meet Black Widow. She had come to help her on some of her missions, but had never met her in person. Rumours were that she never talked to anyone, that she was as cold as ice, and had no friends.

But walking into the secure training base, she got the feeling everyone was wrong. She looked to her right and saw Dr. Bruce Banner chatting with Captain America. She looked to her left and saw Black widow laughing at something Hawkeye had said.

Tony's loud voice made them all turn to look at the person standing in front of them.

"Guys, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity Smoak, the guys. I asked Maria to give me someone trust worthy and badass, and someone who knows their way around any type of computer. I gave her a little test and she passed with flying colours"

Felicity feeling eyes on her "he asked me to hack into JARVIS. He stated that I would never be able to do it, and if I did, it would take days, maybe even weeks. I was…" she was cut off by Tony

"She broke in, in under 10 minutes. You guys, oh em gee, I think I'm going to keep her"

Black widow was the first to approach "Natasha, nice to meet you. Anyone who can outsmart Tony is good in my books" she winked and walked away

"hey, I'm Clint. I second what Nat said. Welcome to the team" he said while shaking her hand

"Bruce, its nice to meet you Ms. Smoak. I hope Tony here isn't giving you too many troubles. I hope to work with you very soon and see what you can do"

The last person to come up to her was Captain America, she always thought he was dreamy.

"Haha, you think Cap is dreamy. Oh. This is going to be fun" Tony laughed as he walked out of the room

"Oh, I am so sorry. Sometimes my brain to mouth filter doesn't work and I say what I think before realizing I'm not actually just thinking it" she looked down in embarrassment

"Ms. Smoak, its nice to meet you. I'm Steve Rogers. I hope Tony doesn't scare you off. He is harmless. If Pepper were here she would have smacked him up the side of the head"

"Nice to meet you too Captain"

"Oh, were on the same team. You can call me Steve" he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye

"Alright, Steve. Its nice to meet you"

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked her

"I would like that a lot. Thank you"

. . .

3 years. That's all she got. 3 good years working for S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. She didn't know who she could trust anymore. She had been at Headquarters in D.C when Cap was pronounced a wanted fugitive. Along with Nat. she couldn't believe how they had turned on him. He was not a traitor or someone to be scared of.

She had left as soon as she could. She had to find her friends. She just wasn't anticipating being found first. And by him.

"Let go of me!" she cried out as a metal arm came crashing around her torso. "My friends will find me, and when they do, oh, let me tell you, they will hurt you"

He didn't say anything.

She was looking around for a way to escape. In the years she had been around Natasha, she had been trained. She wasn't as good, but she knew how to protect herself. She tried everything Nat taught her, but to no avail. She was being dragged to a rooftop. She had heard of the Winter Soldier. Cap had told her about sightings of him, and had called her the night before to tell her that he was going into hiding after he shot up Steve's apartment.

She kept struggling to get free when her left sleeve was torn. She looked down and her mark had turned brown. BROWN!

"what the fuck?" she was stunned. She didn't feel it; she didn't even notice when it turned. But the Star on her left bicep had indeed turned brown.

Feeling her struggle as he carried her to the rooftop he heard the rip of clothing. He looked down, and saw her mark. It was the same as his. Although his had been covered by a metal arm, they kept the star on his arm. He heard her expletive and looked to see that she was looking at it too. He couldn't kill his soulmate. His mind was telling him to kill her, get to Captain America, hurt him. Hurt his Target. But something in him kept telling him not to.

She didn't know why he let her go. But he did. He left her on a rooftop and ran away. Her shirt was torn, she was crying, and had no idea how to get down. But she knew she needed to find Steve.

When she found him, she ran right into his arms. He held her protectively and gestured for Nat to take his place.

He had feelings for Felicity. Very strong and deep feelings for her. But she only ever saw him as a protective older brother. He couldn't be in positions to take advantage of her, or to let go of his feelings for her. He had to back out of the hug.

As he backed away he noticed her sleeve was torn. Then he noticed her mark.

"Felicity, when did you mark turn brown?"

Wiping away tears "oh, I noticed it when the Winter Soldier had me and ripped my shirt. Why?"

"um, no reason"

"Steve. Tell me. What is it?" she pleaded with him

He looked over at Nat, he could tell she wanted to know too. Felicity was like a little sister to her and they had heard about the times when the mark would go white, just to go black again.

"Its, stupid. I mean it can't be him. But you know my best friend Bucky who died in the War?"

. . .

It had been 2 years. S.H.I.E.L.D was working in the shadows; the Avengers had gone against Ultron. She had stayed out of the fight. She felt helpless the last 2 years. People who were her friends had been HYDRA. She never knew who to trust. She knew she could always trust the Avengers though. Nat and her had grown even closer. Steve had pulled away from her considerably. She had come to find that he was in love with her, but when he saw the mark he backed away.

She had learned that her mark was identical to the one his Best friend growing up had. His name was James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as Bucky, or most recently the Winter Soldier. She had always wondered if that is why he left her on the rooftop and didn't kill her.

Steve had spent most of the last 2 years searching for Bucky. But there was never any luck. Felicity had made programs to search for him, but again there was never any luck.

Now with the Registration Act being proposed and voting to start in the next week she needed to get away. She needed to hide. She didn't want to be pulled in and questioned about her ties to the Avengers, or to Steve. She knew that Steve would be against it, while Tony would be for it. She didn't want to get between them, and she didn't want to pick sides.

She mentally picked her side, she just didn't want to upset her friends that would end up being against her. So she left. She went to a place where she thought no one would know her, no one would be able to find her.

She was walking back from a coffee house in Bucharest while trying to get as far away from her previous life as she could, she felt like someone was watching her. She quickened her pace. She only had 2 more blocks till she got to her hotel.

She was just about to turn the corner, her eyes glanced up towards the building she was running to, when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned to see who it was, when her eyes met his.

"Bucky?" she said hesitantly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Felicity. I know your friend Steve Rogers. I'm not here to harm you" she told him while pushing out her hand to touch him

"Felicity. That is a pretty name. I kidnapped you once. I am sorry. I was ordered to kill Steve and I had seen you were close to him, and I thought if I took you or killed you I could get to him faster. But when I saw your mark…." He trailed off. He didn't know if she knew. He didn't want to scare her.

"Steve told me you had the same mark. But it was covered up. Would you like to sit and talk for a little while?"

He nodded and they sat down at the tables outside of her hotel. They chatted for hours. Well she talked, and he listened mostly. She told him about how her mark was black her whole life. How it changed to white a few times, and only when she was kidnapped by him, it changed brown. He told her that he was under mind control during the times she told him that her mark was white, was when he had been woken up and sent after a target.

She wasn't scared of him. He was surprised. She was so tiny. He took in how her hair was long and blonde, and how her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. He noted how she would bite her bottom lip when she was nervous or stumbled over her words. She called it babbling, he thought it was cute.

It was starting to get dark out and he needed to get back to his apartment. He never ventured out at night, it was too dangerous.

"I don't want you to go" she said to him, placing her hand over his left hand. His metal hand. She was looking him in the eyes.

"I don't either, but I need to. It gets dangerous here at night, and you should go too. You need to be safe. Meet me down the street at the fruit stand at 9 am tomorrow and we can talk some more"

"I will. Bucky, please be safe. You know where I am staying if you need anything" she said with a smile. It was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

He stood up and left. She watched him walk away into the night. She couldn't help but think how of all the places she would travel to in the world she ended up where he was in hiding.

The next morning, she had gotten up and put on a little extra make up, and started off towards the fruit cart she was meeting Bucky at. She was almost there, when she noticed he didn't look happy. She tried to call out to him, but he turned away and ran. She looked at him as tears rolled down her face, and he disappeared behind a building. She had lost him.

That afternoon she had heard about the bombing and the vote, and decided to stay put. She couldn't venture out of the city without anyone taking note of her. She had to wait.

She waited, days went by. News of the Avengers fighting each other. Days turned into weeks, and she heard about her friends being imprisoned and Steve and Bucky were MIA. She was about to start thinking that this town she was in would be a great place to stay and live the rest of her life. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she didn't recognize the number

"Felicity. Its Steve. I need you to meet me"

He told her where to go, who to talk to, gave her a fake name for her travel. She was then flown to Wakkanda. All she knew was that Steve was there and it was urgent. She touched down and was taken to what looked like a palace. There were statues of panthers everywhere. The car pulled up to front of the palace and she was escorted out. Steve was there to welcome her. He took her inside and up to a lab. There she saw Bucky, missing most of his arm, sitting on a table.

She was speechless. He looked at her with so much emotion. "I'm sorry I left you. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me with you. Felicity…." She cut him off with her lips.

She didn't know why she was there, she didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that her soulmate was sitting in front of her, and she was going to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back. She had never felt the way she was feeling. Her whole body was tingling. She had butterflies in her stomach and she felt dizzy.

He pulled her away. Resting his forehead against hers "I'm so sorry. Please wait for me"

"What?" she was confused.

Steve walked into the room "Sure about this?"

"I can't trust my own mind. So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody" he looked over to where Felicity was crying. "hey, don't cry. Ill get better. They will find a way to help me. And then we can start. Please, just wait for me. I don't want to think about what it would be like if you weren't around for me" he knew it was selfish. But the pull to a soulmate is extreme.

"Of course. You think you will get rid of me that easy. And trust me there will be plenty of time for us to start over when you wake up" she kissed him gently.

He was taken to the cryo chamber and Steve and Felicity stood watching as the glass case closed around him. She started crying. And had to turn away. The thought of him leaving hurt her. It was only a matter of minutes between Bucky being frozen and her mark turning black.

. . .

"Finally! Steve, get in here" Felicity screamed with excitement.

"What? Is he awake?"

"No, not yet. But soon. I can't believe its been 3 years. He is going to wake up and life will officially start"

They stood watching as the cryo chamber slowly started opening. They kept watching. A few minutes went by. Her mark was still black. She was losing hope.

"Felicity" it was only a whisper. But she heard it.

She ran towards the chamber to look at the man emerging from it.

"Bucky!"

"You waited"

"Of course I waited. I waited my whole life to find you. A few more years wasn't going to change that"

He walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. he kissed her with so much passion and love. she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

She pulled away for a breath. She was so happy he was awake. She needed to get a good look at him.

"Felicity. So you want to marry me huh?" he raised an eyebrow

She was floored. How did he know that? She said that when she was alone with him one night 2 years ago. She had heard of coma patients hearing what people were talking about, but she never thought he would know that.

She had said it one night after they had a scare in his vitals. She was so scared to lose him that she slept in the lab to be close to him. She was going to sleep when she looked at him and decided aloud that she loved him and that she was going to marry him when he woke up.

"oh and Felicity, I love you too"


End file.
